I Only See You
by Ranchdressing
Summary: Axel made a promise to Roxas: he'll come get him from Destiny Islands once things in the Organization chill out. But he hasn't contacted Roxas in 2 months... and what's with these dreams Roxas has... of a nobody getting tortured by Sai'x and Xemnas?ONHOLD
1. Chapter 1

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

a/n: i don't know why but i decided to write a fic about axel and roxas, and sora and riku! i guess it's because i was reading akuroku fics with soiku on the side. anyway, this fic was thought up in randomness with no real purpose in life. so read it and weep.

**disclaimer: i don't own the game, it's characters, or the characters' bodies. because if i did then sora and riku would never stop doing each other and axel and roxas would never sleep...**

It was a clear day at Destiny Islands. The weather was nice, there was no clouds and the sun was being nice and came out to burn ants to little black dots on the ground as they curse thier fate of being black dots on the ground. The winds was blowing softly through the hair of our hero, Sora and his nobody Roxas. However, Roxas' mood was complete contast to the weather.

"Sora do you mind telling me why I have to join you and Riku at some stupid make-out place? It's not like I'm gonna enjoy it." he said as he gave a silent prayer for the unfortunate ants that were being stepped on.

"Well Roxas. It's because you owe me and Riku for bringing you back here. And saving you from the butt-load of questions that Selphie and the others were asking. Plus you never know. Mansex-I mean Xemnas-may want you back. And I don't want you go espically after all that shit I went through to get you back." Sora answered and turned around to face his nobody. He then smiled and walked over to Roxas. "So unless you wanna go back to getting harassed by Mansex and Sai'x, you'd better act like you're gonna enjoy yourself, understand?"

Roxas glared at his somebody and did not answer. Although he didn't want to go back to getting beat by Xemnas and Sai'x, he certainly didn't want to be forced into going to some crazy place where people could be making out or doing each other! So he considered his options-get beat or get raped (even if it was just an asumptsion). "Fine Sora. I'll go with you and your sex-god boyfriend. But what are you going to do about Kairi? I'm sure she doesn't know about you and sex-god."

Sora blushed and playfully glared at Roxas. "He has a name you know. It's Riku so stop calling him that. And about Kairi, we both decided to tell her today."

Roxas just smiled. "Well good luck with that. And maybe if you're lucky, she won't become jelous of you two..."

Sora looked at Roxas sadly. "Oh you mean like the Orgy XIII? Well don't worry! I'm sure she won't be like that. And besides, I'm sure that Axel's okay. I mean he did say he'd come back for you, right?"

Roxas looked at the ground sadly. "You're right. If anything were to happen to him, he could always just come here, right?" He slapped his cheeks and shook his head. "Arrg! We should'nt be talking about depressing things! We should be talking about you and Sex-God getting together!"

Sora blushed madly. "I told you! His name's-"

"It's Riku, Roxas. But if you want to call me a Sex-God go ahead. I've got no problem with it. Just as long as you don't mind us calling your Superior 'Mansex'. If you don't mind, then I don't mind. And I'm sure that Sora's just playing innocent. Right?" Riku said, walking over to them.

Sora blushed and Roxas nodded his head. "Okay. But I'll see you two lovers later okay? I gotta get home." he said then walked away from the two.

"I gotta fufill my promise. I can't let him down... Roxas... Help me..."

"My, my this is surprising. I didn't expect him to wake up yet. His will is truly one to be tested. But I gotta tell Superior. You should've stayed asleep-"

Roxas walked into Sora's house. As always, his mom wasn't there. "I wonder where she went. Sora doesn't seem to be worried. I guess he must be used to it." He went into the kitchen to make him a snack. As he reached into the cabinents for some Peanut Butter Crunch, he felt a pain in his chest. "What's going on? Why is this happening?"

_"Roxas... Help me..."_

"Wh-what? Who's there? Who's calling me?"

_"Roxas... Please... Help me..."_

"Who are you? Where are you?"

_"It hurts... Roxas please... Make them stop..."_

"Your vioce... It's so familar... It's on the tip of my tounge..."

_"Roxas..."_

Roxas couldn't take anymore. He fell to the ground and felt the darkness of slumber overtake him.

_"Roxas... I'm sorry..."_

"Where are you... my love?"

ranchdressing: okay that's all for now... i know that i gotta work on other fics...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

Author note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a minute. But I would like to give my shout out to Itach Fangirl and my other reviewers. I promised Itachi Fangirl that I'd update, so here it is. Also, I have been thinking about updating Crimson, but like with this fic, I just haven't found the time to do so! But please don't worry, I will eventually update Crimson and 3 Wishes. Also, I got a reivew telling me to slow down, so I'm gonna do that. Just tell me if it's going too slow, okay?

_-Hi!-_ vioce in Roxas' head

-Hello!- talking normally

**-Hola!-** thinking

00000

"Roxas? Roxas wake up! C'mon get up!" Sora said, shaking Roxas.

"Huh? What happened?" Roxas said, sitting up. He noticed he was in his pajamas. **I don't remember putting these on... did Sora...?** "Hey Sora? Did you dress me?"

Sora looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about? You were in those when Riku and I came home. You were also knocked out. I tried to wake you so we can continue our plans for the evening, but you wouldn't budge. Riku shook you but you didn't move." he told him.

"So you left without me huh? I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." Roxas said, sitting up. That was a mistake. When he stood, he felt pain all over him and sat back down.

"Roxas? You okay there? You need some help getting up or something?" Sora said, laughing. He stopped when he saw blood all over Roxas' body. "Roxas?! Roxas what happened? How'd you get those wounds?"

Roxas couldn't hear him. He was too busy trying to ignore the pain soaring thru his body. **This pain isn't real. It's only in my head. These wounds aren't there. I'm not bleeding continuously. I'm just not. So please... stop...**

"I'm-I'm fine Sora. Just wait, okay? You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you." Roxas said, walking toward the bathroom. Sora looked at him like he was insane. He was about to say something. but Roxas closed the door roughly-a sign that said 'don't bug me.'

00000

"I see. So he's woken up, has he? Well, it's not like he was to sleep forever. He's probably gone off to find the 'Keyblade's Chosen One.' Plus his nobody, 'The Key Of Destiny'. This shall be interesting. Let's see how this goes, hmm?"

"Yes sir. But wouldn't it be better if we taught him another lesson? Afterall, I understand that you love seeing him in pain."

A smirk crossed the lips of a man dressed in black.

"Yes. I believe that he should get another lesson. Afterall, he made us wait for six months. The Key of Destiny should wait as well, huh?"

"Are you saying that you want to proceed with the plan?"

"Yes. The Key of Destiny and the Flurry of Flames together-I wonder what kind of fate they share?"

00000

**Okay... so if Sora didn't dress me, who did? **Roxas sat on the toliet seat cover and pulled of his shirt. Countless cuts and whip marks were on his body as well as what appeared to be needle shots. **How'd this happen? Heh. If anyone saw me, they'd think I was some type of drug addict and massist. Yay.**

_Are you ashamed of these wounds you have?_

"Huh? Who's there?"

_Yes or no. Are you ashamed of these wounds you have? But chose wisely. Your answer may detemine his fate._

"Whose fate? What the hell is going on? And who are you? Why does your vioce sound so familar?"

_My name is of no importance. What is your answer? If you are ashamed, of these wounds, then you will feel them no more. If you are not ashamed of these wounds, then you will continue to feel this pain. However, you will become much closer to who you are looking for. What is your answer? Please keep in mind that when you decide, it is final and there is nothing I can do to change it._

"Once again I ask: Who are you? What are you talking about? Who am I supposed to be looking for? Why do I feel these wounds?"

_You ask too many questions. Just like Sora. But I will answer them when you answer mine._

"I... I am not ashamed of these wounds. I feel like they bring me closer to A-"

_Do not speak that name. For when you do, you cause yourself-and him-much pain. However, I will keep my promise. I am a part of you-as I said earlier, my name is of no importance. I am talking about the one you are looking for. I cannot tell you who you are looking for-you should know that yourself. You feel these wounds because of the connection you share. Now I must leave you-I will talk to you later. Understand, Key of Destiny?_

"Huh? Who was that?"

"Roxas? Are you dressed yet? It's time for the torture they call school." Sora yelled from what sounds like downstairs. "Riku's giving us a ride! Aren't you happy?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and quickly put on his school uniform-a simple white button down shirt and blue jeans. He ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? Aren't you happy that Riku's giving us a ride? That way you can see him before school, during break, during lunch, and after school. And what will you guy be doing?"

Sora blushed and found the floor suddenly interesting. "What are you implying Roxas?"

Roxas smirked at Sora's blush. "I'm asking if you two will be ass-fucking during lunch and making out during the rest?"

Sora got even redder. "You know what Roxas? Just shut up!"

Roxas stood up and headed towards the door. "I don't want you and Riku to suddenly get sick at the same time and have to come home. Then when I get here I find you two making out on the couch. So when you two decide to pull days like that, let me know, okay? That way, I don't have to walk in on you two."

Sora pouted. When Riku pulled up, he walked passed a laughing Roxas and walked straight to Riku.

00000


	3. Chapter 3

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

**A/N:**I'm so sorry! I've neglated my fan fics! It seems that I've lose my plot bunnies, as well as my only copy of Kingdom Heart 2! Well, KH2 is back now-even though it was almost lost in a room of unorganized mess!!! And before any of you readers ask, it's not my room! It's the room of the girl I lent my game to! She would've owed me fifty bucks. But you folks aren't here to read my complaints! On with the fic! (Before I forget, many, many, many thanks to Tora Bora for giving me ideas for this fic, and helping me get motivated for it! You get an online Riku plushie!)

**Warnings:** This is a potential yaoi between-you guessed it-two boys in love. Although it will never get as graphic as a lemon or anything, it does have kissing, making out, and sexual suggestions in it. I suggest that if you're a homophobe like most of my family, you should stop reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Kingdom Heatts characters that you will read about. I may own random people that appear, but that's about it. So please don't come to knocking on my door with lawyers!

"..."-talking

'...'-thinking

-dream talking

**"..."**-voices in Roxas' head

_la la la_-song lyrics

**a/n:** Just for this chapter, because it feels so right to me, I'll be putting the song "The Bird and The Worm" by The Used in here. I'm listening to it as I write this fic, so I figured that I could somehow wrap it in here. Please tell me how I did so I can be sure to know to either do it again or not. Thanks.

11111

**The Bird and The Worm**

_He wears his heart_

_Safety pinned to his backpack_

A week went past after the bathroom incident with the strange voice, and Roxas has yet to get any word from Axel. He sits in his classroom, staring at the ocean waves through the badly cleaned windows, wondering if he'll ever see Axel again. The wounds on his body has magically healed, gone as if they were never there.

Everyday he repeats the same pattern: he gets up about half a hour late-or is it early? He'll never remember due to Sora's oddly contragious sleeping habits, tries to remember _why _he gets up at some ungodly hour, and when he does, he winds up nearly late for school. By the time he gets to school along side his somebody, their tardiness is the highlight of Riku's day.

_His backpack is all that he knows_

He grows tired of the same old thing, like Jack Skellington in "Nightmare Before Christmas". But he knows he can't do anything about it. He promised Axel that he'll stay in Destiny Islands, that he'll stay safe from the somehow reborn Organization XIII. So he'll stay here, on Destiny Islands, staring out the badly cleaned windows, looking at the beach with a dazed look in his eyes.

_Shot down by strangers _

_Whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul_

11111

Unknown to Roxas, his actions were being watched by figures in black cloaks. The two that are watching him while he's in school, notice his clean body.

_"Well now. Should we inform Superior of his well-being, or do you want to continue to be bored?" _a figure asked. This hooded person looked to their side and saw that the person they were talking to was nowhere near by. _"... I'm going to strangle him the next time I see him. I mean it."_

A black portal appeared next to the hooded person. _"You say that all the time. And yet you never do. Does this mean you're-"_ the second hooded person started to ask. However, not even looking over yet somehow _feeling_ wave after wave of anger going towards him, he stopped the train of thought. He pulled off his hood to reveal a man with a scar on his face and an eyepatch over his eye. His hair was in a ponytail with steaks of gray in it. _"Look man, I'm sure that even _he_ told to learn to relax. You act like folks are going around trying to re-kill you."_

His companion merely shrugged and turned around to leave. Before the hooded figure turned to leave, he looked back at Roxas, who just sighed deeply as the bell rang, symbolizing the end of that class.

"_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrifed of what's inside_

_To save his life he crawls_

_Like a worm from a bird"_

And with those parting words, the hooded figure leaves his companion to wonder what was point of those parting words.

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

11111

"Hey! Hey Roxas!!! Roxas will you stop and wait up!" Sora called-well yelled-from the opposite end of the hallway Roxas was in. Roxas stopped for a slpit second, looked around, shrugged, and kept walking. It wasn't until he felt something leap on his back and make him fall that he realized that it was Sora who called him. He tried to get up but Sora wouldn't let him.

"Sora will you please get off?! I'm trying to do something called-oh I don't know-breathe! You know, something that I have to do in order to live?" Roxas complained while trying to push himself up, but once again, Sora wouldn't budge. He knew Sora long enough to know that if he's **this **persistant, then he must want something. "Okay Sora. You have my attention. What do you need?"

Sora smiled at how easily Roxas gave in. "Well I noticed that you seem to be even more emo than before. I was gonna ask you what's wrong and all, but Riku told me not to. He said that you'll tell when you feel like it." Sora said. "So I decided that since this was a nice day not to be wasted, we'll be going to the beach! Riku agreed to it and we both said that if you deicide to be emo about it, we're gonna force you to listen to Selphie talk about her new boyfriend Tidus. And believe me Roxy, You. Do. Not. Want. That. So are you in?"

'Note to self: thank Riku later. Much later.' Roxas thought as he sighed. "Will you get off of me if I agree?" he asked. Sora nodded quickly. "Very well. I'll go with you two to the beach. I was thinking of going there myself."

Sora got off of Roxas and jumped up and down a little. "You wait here while I go get Riku! I mean it Roxas. If you attempt to sneak off, I will know." he said while pointing and shaking his finger like a parent would at a disobedient child. He rolled his eyes at Roxas' apathic 'yes dad.' and gave him his backpack. "This is to ensure that you don't run away. If you leave with my backpack, I will hunt you down. And if you leave my backpack here, when you get home I will tear you apart." he said, scaring Roxas as his voice suddenly got deeper and dangerous. "Now then, I'll see you later!" he said as he walked off humming "Bumble Bee" by Bambee.

11111

_Out of his mind away_

_Pushes him whispering_

_Must have been out of his mind_

_"Well now, his recovery progess is a lot more faster than expected. Is it because of The Key of Destiny? Or is it because he's trying to escape?" _a hooded figure wondered out loud as he looked over a person's stats. _"Either way, it's helping the plan go forward. All we need to do is make him scream."_

_"You're making this sound as if its going to be difficult."_ another hooded figure said, walking up behind the first figure. _"Vexen you need to hurry up. The Superior doesn't like to be kept waiting. And we need to hurry with the plan."_

The first figure, Vexen, merely glared at the other. _"If he's so fucking impatient, then why doesn't he come down here and work on Axel himself?! All he's doing is just breaking him! How hard is that to do?!" _He then sighed. _"Very well. Tell Xemnas that I shall send Axel to his special playroom. You can do that, right Sai'x? Good. Now leave me alone."_

The second figure, Sai'x shook his head. 'Oh how I want to kill him...' he thought as he made himself a dark portal. _"Oh yes... Vexen? I have another message for you. It's from Zexion. He says:_

_"Mid-day delusions of pushing this out his head_

_Maybe out of his mind"_

With this, Sai'x leaves Vexen to ponder what Zexion means.

11111

Roxas sits against the school lockers, waiting for Sora and Riku to show up. 'Knowing those two, they probably forgot about going to the beach and is necking each other as I think. Either that, or Sora is having a hell of a hard time finding Riku.' Roxas shook his head at the thought. 'Sora... having a hard time finding someone at this small school? I'm SURE that he's found Sora by now...right?'

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

"Why do I feel so alone? I've never felt this way before. So why is this happening? Why now?" Roxas asked himself while putting his head on his knees.

**"Don't cry. Things will get better. Someday."**

He instantly pulled his head up. "Who said that? Where are you?"

**"Don't look for me. No wait, look for me. Please just help me. But if you help me, you'll be exposed."**

He stood up. "I know that hearing voices in my head is telling me I'm crazy but... Who's there? I'm looking for you NOW." He started walking.

_Terrified of what's inside_

_To save his life he_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm form a bird_

He walked towards the end of the hallway, towards the door.

**"I hope you realized that if you do that, then you won't be the same."**

He turned around to see...nothing. He looked forward and, with slight hesaitation, opened the hallway door.

**"I tried to warn you... Why won't you listen to me?!"**

_All he knows_

_If he can't relieve it it grows_

_And so it goes_

He stepped outside to see that nearly everything was transparent. He stepped forward a little bit, scared. He tried to touch something, but what he touched disappeared. "W-what?"

_He crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_"Well now. How does it feel to be alone? Tell me Roxas."_ a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a cloaked figure. He took a look at the body shape and froze. _"It's nice to know that I'm remembered, you know? I mean, I thought that you'd have forgotten me. Forgotten about us. That wouldn't very nice, now would it?"_

Roxas tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried to move, but the presence of the nobody in front of him prevented that. "W-what are you doing here? Xemnas?" he finally said. Xemnas merely shruged and took off his hood.

_Out of his mind away_

_Pushes him whispering_

_Must have been out of his mind_

_"I came here to check up on you. I see you're doing well. That's nice to know."_ he said with a fake smile on his face. He glided to Roxas, who to his delight, shuddered. He put his hand on Roxas' face in a 'let-me-how-much-you've-grown' way. He relished in the fear that was present in the boy's eyes and longed to see him in pain.

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside_

He snaped and another hooded figure appeared behind Roxas. This one grabbed Roxas around the waist and started smelling his hair. Xemnas removed the other one's hood to reveal a blue-haired man with a X-shaped scar on his forehead. Roxas went stiff as the blued-haired man dug his nails into his skin.

_"Now, now Sai'x. We mustn't tease him. He's expecting a beating, so let's give him a beating."_ Xemnas said kneed Roxas in the stomach. Sai'x let go of Roxas and watched him fall to the ground.

_To save his life he crawls_

_Like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

They watched as Roxas shakily stood up and tried to summon his keyblades. But before he could even get one, Sai'x was on him, punching him in the face and strangling him. Xemnas enjoyed the sight of seeing the young boy's body being thrown against a brick wall and he enjoyed even more the sight of Sai'x going Berserk and nearly killing him.

_All alone_

_He holding his breath half to death_

He held up his hand to stop Sai'x from summoning his own weapon. He walked over to Roxas and bent down to his level. _"Thank you very much for helping us with our reseach. We'll be sure to visit you in the hospital, so please, attempt to recover."_ he whispered and stabbed Roxas where his heart should be. _"Let's go. I believe that Zexion has caught onto our little... experiment."_ he said. Sai'x nodded and they left Roxas' bruised, tattered, and broken body on the ground to bleed.

_Terrified to save his life_

_He crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

11111

So do you like? I mean, I know I'm a little rusty and all but... I hope you like it! And I'm so mean, huh? Letting little Roxy get beaten down by Xemnas and Sai'x. Well, I hope I got them in character! And no, I don't plan on leaving Roxas there to bleed to death. But... he might get tortured a little bit more for Organization XIII's unknown experiments.

Who knows? Maybe Zexion will turn good and help Roxas? Or will his interference with Number 1 and Number 8's torture do more pain than healing? Why am I asking you readers when I'm the author?


	4. Chapter 4

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

**Author's notes**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fic! But I was out of town and unable to access a computer! But now I'm back, and I hope you all like this chapter! As from the previous chapter and until I finish this fic, I will forever be grateful to ToraBora for giving me the inspiration to work on this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't anybody in this game-if I did, then there will be numerous yaoi moments… Plus Zexion and Demyx wouldn't de dead. But this event occurred, meaning I don't own the game.

Now to respond to my reviewers:

**Esinahs-** I looked up my review history and you did review before. However, all reviews are greatly appreciated! You get a digital Roxas plushie!!

**SlippingSanity-** I'm glad that you and Rei like it! I have gifts for you both-Sis you get Gaara and Lee digital plushies and Rei you get a digital Tori plushie! I hope you like! But uh… my newfound muse, Rion, wants to talk to Yuri soon.

And I want to give my thanks to **Sora Keyblader **and **Roxen-chan** for putting this story on their alerts list! You two get a digital Riku plushie!!!!

"…"- talking

'…'- thinking

-…- - dream talking

"…"- voices in Roxas' head

_la la la_- song lyrics

**A warning: This story contains hints of YAOI! As in, there is boyXboy love in it! If you're like the majority of my family, then leave now!!! I don't need any HOMOPHOBES breathing down my neck. Thank you and please do one of two things: enjoy the story or hit the back button and take your ass out of this fic.**

The song in this fic will be "A Sorta Fairytale" by Tori Amos. I'm listening to it and it kinda reminds me of Roxas in this fic.

**22222**

"Hey Sora! Will you slow down? I mean, how can you be so sure if Roxas really needs our help?" Riku asked, trailing behind his boyfriend. He didn't understand the connection between a Somebody and their Nobody because he never had one.

_On my way up north  
up on the ventura_

Sora merely turned around and slightly glared. "I can feel it. It's like his soul is hurting and its manifesting onto his body physically. And don't look at me like that. I know it sounds weird and all, but that's the only way I can describe it. So come on Riku! Put some pep in your step!" he said and continued speed walking.

_I pulled back the hood  
and I was talking to you  
and I knew then it would be  
a life long thing_

With the speed that Sora was going, Riku knew that he was getting close to High Jumping over the people in his way. He shook his head and apologized to all the people that Sora bumped into to. 'I have a really bad feeling about this. And why did I sense Xemnas here? Did he find Roxas?'

_But I didn't know that we  
we could break a silver lining_

With this in mind, he put on more speed and caught up with Sora, who stopped. He seemed to be looking down at something. When Riku got to him, he saw what Sora was looking at. It was Sora's and Roxas' backpacks, and they looked like someone had quickly rummaged thru them and hastily threw them against some lockers.

"Riku…" Sora said, slightly afraid. "…is that a blood trail leading outside?" He looked towards Riku who had bent down to investigate. When he saw Riku nod to confirm his fears, he grabbed the backpacks and ran as fast as he could, following the trail.

_And I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this day back_

His mind was so focused that he didn't hear Riku yelling at him to come back and calm down. 'How dare he tell me to go back?! I have a sinking feeling that that blood belongs to Roxas! If it is, what am I going to do? I made a promise to Axel to keep him safe!'

_A sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

He was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't look ahead of him. When he did, it was too late to stop. He crashed into something or someone and they both hit the floor. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the hallway and-"he started, but the person just put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"_Don't talk. You'll get found out that way._" The person said. The person helped Sora off the floor and pointed to the door. "_The same warning applies to you and Riku. If you go out that door, your life will be changed. Be careful, Keyblader Wielder._"

Before Sora could've asked what the person was talking about, he-Sora guessed from the voice-pointed behind him. When Sora turned around and saw that Riku was running towards him, he turned back around. However, the guy was long, and had left a keychain in his place. 'Huh. I wonder who that guy was. And what's with this Keychain? It looks really weird.' Sora thought and put it in his pocket.

_Things you said that day  
up on the 101  
the girl had come undone_

Riku finally caught up with Sora. When he did, he smacked Sora on the back of his head. "You stupid idiot! Watch where you're going! You could've bumped into someone and seriously hurt them-and yourself!" As he was yelling this, he kept hitting Sora on the head. Finally he stopped-but only because Sora was bleeding and he hit one of Sora's spikes. So he has to hold his hand to stop the bleeding on his hand. 'Damn spikes.'

"Wait Riku. You mean that you didn't see the guy I crashed in to? I mean, he saw you and pointed you out." Sora said, holding the back of his head. When he saw Riku's hand bleeding, he inwardly laughed and smiled on the outside. He picked up Riku's bleeding hand and started licking the blood off. He smiled at Riku's blushing face and continued until the blood was mostly gone. He then tore a piece of Riku's shirt off and tied it around his hand.

_Tried to downplay it  
with a bet about us  
you said that-  
you'd take it  
as long as I could  
I could not erase it_

'It's a good thing I taught Sora how to use his tongue.' Riku thought as he willed his blush away. "Ahem. So what were you saying about bumping into someone Sora? When did you bump into someone?" he asked while looking to the side. He could practically _feel_ Sora's smirk and almost rolled his eyes.

"Just now before you came over here. I bumped into him-his face was covered, but when he spoke I knew it was a guy-and he helped me up. But he said something about our lives being changed after we open this door. Strange, huh?" he said. Then he shrugged. "Well then, let's get our lives changed!" He pumped his fist in the air and started to open the hallway's yellow door.

_And I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

When they walked outside, they noticed something strange. Everything seemed to be "…White and black." Riku murmured under his breath. 'The perfect place for a Nobody.' He thought as Sora started calling Roxas' name, in the hopes of finding him.

_And I ride along side  
and I rode along side  
you then  
and I rode along side_

"Roxas! Where are you? Please, please answer me wherever you are." Sora yelled, trying to find Roxas. Suddenly he got the feeling that he was being watched. So he and Riku turned around to see a Samurai Nobody. This Nobody had blood on it and was constantly staring at the two. 'Did this Nobody hurt Roxas? No, it couldn't be. He told me that his familiar Nobodies were the Samurai Nobodies.' He took a step forward, feeling unsure.

_Till you lost me there  
in the open road  
and I rode along side  
till the honey spread  
itself so thin_

"Sora what are you doing? It might try to kill you." Riku asked, sizing the Nobody up. He sighed when he saw Sora shake his head. Then he remembered that that Nobody belonged to Roxas. "You're gonna ask if it can lead us to Roxas, huh? Well good luck on trying to get it to understand you."

_For me to break your bread  
for me to take your word  
I had to steal it_

_Like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

"It's not a Dusk, Riku. This Nobody is actually smart." Sora said while taking a few more steps towards the Samurai. He finally stopped a couple feet away and looked at it. "Umm… you, that is, can you take us to Roxas?" he asked. The Nobody just looked at him and turned around. It started walking away from them. Riku and Sora just looked at each other and shrugged. They started following the Samurai until it got more white than black. The Samurai pointed straight and vanished into the light.

"That was weird." Riku said and looked into the white path. "I think I see some other color than white. But I'm not sure. Sora can you Glide over there and see?" He looked at his boyfriend and smirked. "Unless you don't want to show off your Final abilities? But that's understandable. I mean, they probably suck anyway." He knew he had Sora baited when the brunette huffed and pouted. He watched Sora hit the air with a slight "Fine." from the boy.

_I could pick back up  
whenever I feel_

**33333**

"_Hey, hey Zexy! Oh come on Zexy! Don't be mad, okay? I'm really, really sorry that I left you! It's just that I got bored with watching Roxas be emo-_"a hooded figure was yelling. However, the one he was yelling to-Zexion-merely ignored him by reading a book that he hasn't started yet. The one behind him started yelling more stuff like "_I'll get you to talk to me!_" and "_Why won't you talk to me?_" and his 'favorite' "_I'm really, really sorry!_"

Finally Zexion sighed and turned around. He tilted his head to the side and mouthed some words. Then he turned back around, leaving his yelling partner confused and slightly happy.

"_And I'm so sad_

_Like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_"

"_You look happy. Did Zexion finally confess his undying affections for you?_" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Xigbar smirking at him. "_Or did he finally smile?_ _Tell me, Demyx._" He grinned at the last statement. 'Like that would ever happen.' He thought to himself.

"_Nope! But he told me something akin to a smile! He told me:_

"_and I was ridin' by  
ridin' along side  
for a while till you lost me  
and I was ridin' by  
ridin' along till you lost me  
till you lost  
me in the rear view  
you lost me  
I said"_

Xigbar looked shocked as Demyx merely walked away skipping and humming a tune that he made up. Then he smirked and disappeared into a portal.

**44444**

Sora flew over to where Riku was pointing and stopped. In the air he saw that there were a lot of Samurai Nobodies fighting what looked like Berserker Nobodies. He waved over to Riku to get over there. He saw Riku running towards him and summoned his Keyblade. Then he charged in to help out the Samurais.

_Way up north I took my day  
all in all was a pretty nice  
day and I put the hood  
right back where_

Lots of blood was spilled as Riku and Sora slashed and cut the Berserker Nobodies. It seemed as if the fight would never end due to the fact that they came in waves. However, it seemed that with every Berserker attack wave, there was a Samurai wave to counterattack. Finally after many battles, and after many, many bodies littering the ground, the battle ended. The two boys sat down on the ground tired and exhausted of battles.

_You could taste heaven  
perfectly  
feel out the summer breeze  
didn't know when we'd be back_

However, one lone Samurai Nobody remained where others vanished. It looked at Riku and Sora, seemingly waiting on them to get their energy back. After about five minutes, they stood and it walked away. They followed it without question.

_And I, I don't  
didn't think  
we'd end up like  
like this_

They followed the Samurai for what seemed like endless hours. Finally they cam to a stop. And when they did, Sora gasped and hugged Riku tightly. Riku looked down shocked and started rubbing Sora's hair in a caring way. What they saw made him want to gag and kill whoever did this.

_And I'm so sad  
like a good book  
I can't put this  
day back  
a sorta fairytale  
with you  
a sorta fairytale  
with you_

There he was, the one they were searching for-Roxas. He looked to be near death and had glassy eyes. And surrounding him was not only his own blood, but the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Oblivion was stuck in his chest, where the heart should be. And there was a message, written in his blood. It said:

_You've only seen a small portion of what we're capable of. Be wary, Number XIII._

**55555**

So what do you think? A bit too much? Or not enough? Please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing  
**

Author's notes: I'm really sorry that this is a _really_ late update! It's just that my cousin has been taking over the computer when he's here because his job stationed him elsewhere! He comes home every night and if I'm on it, he'll say "Hey let me get on for a minute." And that minute turns into hours, and so on! It's annoying… grr! Any way, now you know why this is late. So you forgive me, right? Good!

**Reviews**:  
**Roxen-chan**- To tell you the truth, I didn't really like that chapter. I don't know why. Oh well. I'm you liked it!  
**Esinahs**- You're welcome! I hope you like this chapter!  
**Erinicole12-** Go get 'em! Lol. Well I hope you succeed in killing those two, for the sake of Roxas! I'm glad you like the many different pairings! I tried to some of my favorite Kingdom Hearts yaoi couples! But I'm kinda confused. What do you mean by "no descriptions"? Do you mean that because there's no lemon? I'm sorry but I don't know how to write a good one.  
**childatheart07bob-** Thank you for the gold star! I'll wear it high and proud!  
**ToraBora-** I'm glad you liked the chapter! Well here you go-a new chapter, fresh out of my mind!

Since no one is complaining about the fic having song lyrics, I'll keep them in. For this chapter, the song is "Perfect Enemy" by T.A.T.U.

**Warning:** I'm only saying this once more: this is a yaoi, meaning boyxboy love. If you disapprove, then please don't read. I haven't gotten a flame about this fact yet, but I don't want people telling me I didn't warn them.

**Disclaimer: **I'm really getting tired of telling everyone this-I don't own, so there's no suing me.  
ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

_Why should I welcome_

_Your domination_

It's been two days since Roxas' attack and Sora is still in shock. He didn't understand who would do this, or why they would do this to Roxas.

'Roxas didn't have any enemies, right? So who would do this? And what was up with that note?'

He was so caught up in his thoughts that, once again, he wasn't looking where he was going. This time, instead of bumping into someone, he fell flat on his face. Or he would've had he not landed on something…warm and soft. Not just that, whatever he fell on was moving. He immediately shot up in surprise.

The thing-well person-that he landed on sat up as he got off. The person looked at him and semi-smiled. Sora checked the person out-it looked like a guy with lilac hair that had black streaks in it, he looked really, really skinny and he had two different colored eyes. For some reason, Sora felt a blush coming on his face.

_Why should I listen_

_To expiations_

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are?" the person asked. Sora just stood there with his mouth hanging open at the sound of his voice.

'This guy… he's the guy from that day Roxas got attacked! Wait-is he here to finish Roxas off? Or is he some new enemy?' Sora closed his mouth and put on his thinking face.

_I'm not pretending_

_To make it simple_

_Try to be something_

_Experimental_

"What's wrong? Your jaw hurts? I don't think you crashed into me that hard? Or is that your thinking face?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Sora snapped out of his thoughts at that question. The boy started snickering at Sora's heavy blush.

_You don't turn me off_

_I will never fail_

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that your thinking face looks really stupid. So long as you don't tell any staff that you saw me here, okay?" the boy said and stood up. As he stood, Sora noticed that he was really short-he was just a little bit taller than Sora.

_Things I loved before_

_Are not for sale_

_Keep yourself away_

_Far away from me_

Sora blinked then shook his head. "Wait. Just who the hell are you to think that you can blackmail me? Sure my face may turn weird when I think, but that's nothing! And what the hell do you mean 'don't tell the staff you saw me here'?!" he quoted. Then he glared at the guy. 'Just who does he think he is?!'

The boy sighed. 'I knew this was going to be troublesome. When I get back, I'm going to kill _him_.' He thought as he rolled his eyes. He put his hair back over his left eye where it was before Sora bumped into him. He sighed as he turned his back on Sora, intending to get out of there before he was caught.

_I forever stay_

_Your perfect enemy_

Unfortunately. Sora wasn't going to let him go. He grabbed the boy's wrist before he took a step away. "I asked you some questions that I believe you didn't answer." Sora growled as he somehow felt his Anti-Sora side come to surface.

_No longer waiting_

_Remove illusions_

He boy once again sighed. He turned around and looked Sora straight in the eye-he only had one visible-and smirked a little. "Shouldn't you go check up on your Nobody? I hear he's dying and there's _nothing_ you can do about it. Unless of course, you plan on abandoning him?" he said and snatched his wrist from Sora's hand.

Sora just stood there in shock as the boy turned around and started walking away. For some reason, every fiber in his being was screaming '_Kill him! Kill him! Kill HIM!!!_ He started shaking as he felt his world go black, and he knew his Anti side was forcing his way out. Yet Sora did nothing and allowed his Anti side to come out.

_No more complaining_

_Forget confusion_

A low growl exited Sora's throat as Anti-Sora crotched down to the ground.

_No more confession_

_Not sentimental_

_I am now something_

_Experimental_

The boy heard this and smirked a little bit more. He knew his plan was working. And all he needed was Riku to be near. 'He was a lot more responsive than Vexen thought. I have to tell him that.' The boy thought as he acted as if he didn't know he was being targeted.

_You don't turn me off_

_I will never fail_

_Things I loved before_

_Are not for sale_

Anti-Sora started walking very slowly behind the boy, watching him, hunting him. When he thought the time was right, he jumped up and leapt at the boy.  
RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Riku sighed as he asked a doctor once again if Roxas will recover. He always got the same answer: "We have to perform more tests on the poor boy."

_Keep yourself away_

_Far away from me_

"What the hell is up with this hospital?! You'd think that they would actually give a damn and **fucking try** to do something!! Geez!" he yelled outside the hospital Roxas was in. He knew better than to yell in a hospital-he got kicked out for it once when he was younger. He smiled a little at the memory and sighed.

_I forever stay_

_Your perfect enemy_

That's when noticed just how quiet it was. There was no sound-only the birds chirping, kids laughing, and parents laughing with their children. But none of that was important to Riku.

_You don't turn me off_

_I will never fail_

_Things I loved before_

_Are not for sale_

What was important was the sound that was missing. The sound of his boyfriend either agreeing with him or trying to calm him down. That sound was missing.

_Keep yourself away_

_Far away from me_

_I forever stay_

_Your perfect enemy_

He tried to think back to the last time he saw Sora. "Let's see… the last time I saw him was when he went to go get himself something to eat. I told him I didn't want anything and after calling me anorexic, he left. So he must still be in the hospital-but where? I don't think that searching the entire damn hospital is smart. Maybe I should try the floor where Roxas' room is? He could still be there."

_You don't turn me off_

_I will never fail_

With that in mind, he ran into the hospital. When he got in there, he sensed something he never thought he'd sense again. 'Anti-Sora's aura. But why is it in a hospital?' he thought as he got on the elevator to Roxas' floor. As he got closer, he sensed Anti-Sora's aura even stronger.

_Keep yourself away_

_Far away from me_

When he got out the elevator, he ran towards the aura. When he got there, he saw Anti-Sora leap at a boy that was walking away from him.

_I forever stay_

_Your perfect enemy_

Since he didn't have the time to summon Way to Dawn, he ran in front of Anti-Sora and behind the boy. The boy turned around just in time to see Riku get clawed by a shadow.  
ZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZDZD

Ranchdressing: So you like? I hope you do!  
Rion: If you like the chapter, we wish for you to review. If you review, Yayoi will gladly give you a digital plushie of your favorite Kingdom Hearts character. And give you a cookie.

Ranchdressing: So review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

Okay peoples. I'm really sorry about not updating this fic. But lately I've been tried of this fic, and I have this urge to stop writing this fic. However, I _hate_ to leave a fic unfinished. So there will only be about one-three more chapters left in this fic. I'm sorry to those that enjoy this is story, but really, I'm tried of writing it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic-not even the song lyrics. So don't sue, okay? Thank you!**

**The song that will be used in this fic is "The Truth Beneath the Rose" by Within Temptation**

* * *

The boy turned around to see a platinum blonde boy get slashed down. He looked down at the boy's body as it fell, in shock. He looked up to see a black shadow with glowing yellow eyes grin a little.

"_That was just the beginning. Now it's your turn, my little meal._" the thing said.

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul_

_No longer I can justify the bloodshed in his name_

The boy took a step back with eyes wide with fear. He took another, and slowly, very slowly, held out his hand. It glowed a little, and a dictionary-like book appeared in his hand. But before he could do anything, the platinum blonde boy stood up.

"What are you thinking? You can't win against him. Hell, you couldn't even beat my Replica. You may control some ounce of darkness, but not him. Zexion." the boy said and put a hand on his wound.

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?_

_Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door_

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

Zexion looked at Riku and shook his head. "You misunderstand. I do not intend to fight Sora, especially his Anti side. It'll be a waste of my time, as well as slow me down. But since you're awake, you can deal with him, right?"

Riku looked over his shoulder at Zexion. The man seemed to have changed back to his original form. He was also fading into a black portal. "You'd better tell what the hell you were doing here the next time you come back. I mean it you bastard." Riku growled, turning to face Anti-Sora.

* * *

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

Zexion merely smirked at the boy and left. However, he didn't really leave, Destiny Islands. Instead he went outside the hospital, to watch the upcoming fight and record the data that he needed from it. He smirked a little at how calm Roxas' face looked-even though he was in critical condition. 'I wonder what Xemnas would do if he were to see that Roxas was still alive? Or maybe that was his plan from the start? To leave Roxas broken like he was, to ensure that his Somebody and Riku found the teen, and would react the way they did?

_Forgive me my sins_

"You know, you're thinking too hard, right?" a voice said from behind Zexion.

He turned around and sighed a little. "Demyx, I'm not thinking too hard. I'm just trying to figure out what was going through Xemnas' head when he attacked Roxas." He turned back around to look at Riku trying to reason with Anti-Sora. 'You're wasting your time. He's beyond your reach, Riku. Give up on him, okay?'

_Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_Is paradise denied to me cause I can't take no more_

Demyx shook his head and sat down next to Zexion. He bonked the man on the head and sighed. "You're thinking too hard. You need to learn to take things in stride. You know, play things by ear. Like Axel would say!"

Zexion looked at him then looked down. 'But sooner or later, Xemnas will…'

* * *

_Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul_

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

Riku was having a hard time blocking the ferrous attacks that Sora kept giving. He tried talking to Anti-Sora, to get through to Sora, but nothing was working. "Sora, please listen to me. Roxas will be alright! So calm down!" he tried again. However, like before, it fell upon deaf ears as Sora seemed to get more pissed at the fact the boy from before was gone.

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

"_How dare you… How dare you let him escape?! What is wrong with you?! I knew I should've killed him from when we first met him!_" Anti-Sora yelled as he began to vent out his anger. Unfortunately for Riku, he happened to be in Anti-Sora's war path. Since he was angry, his attacks got less predictable and more and more dangerous.

Riku couldn't attack anymore-he forced to take defense. And even then, he was barely making it. He felt himself losing consciousness due to loss of blood, and knew he wouldn't last. Yet he _knew_ that he somehow had to get through to Sora-he wouldn't let Zexion get whatever he was looking for.

'I blame you, Zexion, for this. If I make it through, I'm gonna kick your ass. I mean it.' He thought as he jumped out of Anti-Sora's claw attack.

Riku had no choice but to charge head on at Anti-Sora-even though he knew it was suicide. He raised Way to Dawn and ran towards Anti-Sora.

* * *

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

* * *

-Hey. Hey!-

'_Huh? Who's there?'_

-Are you okay? You're not too badly hurt are you?-

'_What? What are you talking about?'_

-C'mon! Think will ya? You were just attacked 3 days ago! And by…-

'_Excuse me. But where are you? And why do you sound so familiar? Do I know you? What's your name?'_

-Don't sweat the details, okay? I don't know where I am, so I can't tell you that. You _should_ know me, seeing as how I'm a voice in your head. Ha ha ha! Anyway, you know my name. You just don't remember it. That's all, so don't sweat it.-

'_If you say so… But why do I feel so… empty? Like something is being taken away from me? Do you know why, or do you even care?'_

-Ouch. Okay, I guess that's harsh. But you know what, I'm scared. I mean, my hand is shaking so much! And it's not from the beating that I…-

'_Beating? What are you talking about? Are you okay?'_

-Why? Why didn't you listen to me?! This could've been avoided if you would've just listened to me!-

'_What are you talking about?! I chose to open the door, and I chose to step outside!'_

-N-no. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me! W-why? Why didn't you listen to me? It hurts so much… God it hurts… Make the pain stop, I'm begging you!-

'_What's wrong? Are you getting beat again? Who's beating you? Why is this person doing this?'_

-Please… please help me. I'm begging you… please help me. I won't do anything else. So please, please make the pain stop…!-

'_What can I do for you?! I don't even know where the hell you are! Tell me where you are, and I'll try to help!'_

-Y-you can't. I won't let them get to you. If anything, I will _die_ before I let them get you.-

'_Don't say that! You shouldn't say things like that! Especially if you don't mean it!'_

-That hurts… I do mean it. So don't… please don't doubt me. Every time you do, it makes the beatings all the more painful. But if you want, I can show you.-

'_Show me what? What are you talking about?'_

-Yes… That should work. It'll get them away from you no doubt. It'll make sure _they_ don't find you again.-

'_What're you talking about?'_

-I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. But this is the only way…-

* * *

Roxas started screaming. He couldn't help it. His whole body felt as if someone decided to light him on fire. Not just that, certain areas of his body-mainly his chest and lower regions-were hurting the most. He started scratching his self in an attempt to rid him body of whatever was hurting him. It didn't work because it only caused him more pain.

A nurse that happened to be walking by noticed this and told another nurse to go get some doctors. She ran into the room and starting holding down Roxas' arms. However, he summoned Oblivion to pierce the woman's heart. She coughed up blood and still held on to his arms as the Keyblade went through her heart, as well as the bed.

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

* * *

Meanwhile in The World That Never Was, Vexen was in his lab, looking over the results of an experiment. The statistics were different the day Xemnas and Sai'x decided to attack Roxas. All the other days, the experiment's results would be poor, but the results of that day, as well as today's results had far exceeded his expectations.

"Interesting… Very, very interesting. It seems he's made contact with Roxas today." Vexen said.

"Oh really? And how does his interaction with Roxas help our experiment, Vexen?" Sai'x said, appearing in Vexen's lab. Vexen shot him a look that said 'what the hell are _you_ doing _here_?' He merely rolled his eyes and walked over to the alchemist. A picture caught his eye-it had a message written blood. Sai'x chuckled at the message.

'_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

_I won't get lost between two worlds_

_For all I have seen the truth lies in between_

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

_Now that I know the darkest side of me'_

"Interesting, isn't it? Makes me wonder when he had the time to write that between the beatings and the rape." Vexen commented as he took the picture back from the berserker. He then took out a file and put the picture in it. "This is the file to be given Xemnas after the experiment is over." He said in response to Sai'x's questioning look. The berserker merely shook his head and looked at the other pictures.

Vexen looked at him for a quick second before reaching into a drawer. He pulled out another file and began looking through it. When he found what he was looking for, he put the file back. He handed Sai'x another picture-this time with the experiment burning a message on the wall behind it.

'_How can blood be our salvation_

_And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times_

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?'_

Sai'x looked at Vexen with cold yet wild eyes. A smirk crossed the man's lips as he looked back at the picture. Vexen shook his head, because he knew what the man thinking. "If you're going to look for the wall, then check his cell. It's still there, and I'm sure he wrote more. Are you going to show Xemnas?" Vexen asked then rolled his eyes. "Of course you're going to tell him. You never do anything with out his permission."

"Watch what you say. I might kill you." Sai'x growled, as he was trying-and failing-to contain his animalistic excitement. His berserker side can see the experiment now-trembling in fear, begging for him to stop, and loving the crimson that pours from it's body. The same the blood that wrote the first message he saw. He licked his lips and walked away from the lab. He let out a low growl as he could somehow _smell_ the fear emanating from the experiment.

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

* * *

In it's cage, the experiment was chanting words in his head. He didn't mean to send so much of his pain to Roxas, but he couldn't hold anymore in. He tried to take some back, but the blonde wouldn't let him. The boy's screaming had made him stop, but he stopped too late. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Roxas.'

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

"Hello boy." Came a voice that he didn't want to hear again. The experiment looked up with wide eyes as Sai'x stood in front of it's cage. It tried to say something, but when it looked in his eyes, it saw Sai'x went berserk. It backed up as far as it could in it's cage, but soon was up against a wall.

Sai'x came in the cage and summoned his weapon. He smirked evilly as he walked closer to the trembling teen, and raised his weapon.

_Forgive me for what I have been_

The experiment's scream was the only thing heard in the quiet walls of the Castle that Never Was.

_Forgive me my sins_

* * *

Leave a review if it suits your fancy! (Oh yeah, I'll respond to review as I get them. And thank you to everyone that did review!) 


	7. Chapter 7

I Only See You by Ranchdressing

Thank you for all you people that waited for me to update this fic. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait this long! I'm also happy about all the reviews that I got for that chapter. But please understand that I have school getting in the way of updates! I'm really sorry!

The song that I put in fic is called **"Tears don't fall" by Bullet for My Valentine**. But unlike the previous chapters, I'll be putting bits and pieces of this song in this fic.

**I DON'T own the song or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Darkness. That's all he sees. Just plain darkness. It's pretty quiet in this darkness that he sees. He wants to say something, but there's nothing to be said. He _feels_ like should say something-anything-but he doesn't _know_ what to say. He heard someone calling him before, that voice was drowned out the moment he responded.

"_Don't worry aibou. Ignore the other voices besides mine_."

"Are you sure? Maybe that person had something important to say to me. That person was calling my name."

"_I'm sure. Just focus on me and sleep_."

"Okay… If you say so…"

"_Good boy. Goodnight Sora. Have a pleasant slumber_."

"Good…night…"

* * *

Suddenly there was a small ping in Riku's chest. It was the same type of ping that came whenever Sora goes Anti-Sora, and when he gave up his heart in order to save Kairi. And Riku knew that he was losing Sora.

'I'm losing him. I can feel it. He's slowly fading into the darkness. But why now?'

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

Unfortunately, because of his slight hesitance, Anti-Sora got in another near fatal blow. Riku fell back and started to spit out blood. He glared at the smirk on the Heartless' face and stood up.

"Tell me. What do you fight for? You can barely stand and Sora has already fallen into the darkness."

"I want him back. That's why I fight. I want Sora to come back to me-to everyone on the island. But mostly because if I let him go now, I'll be breaking the promise we made."

_With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

Anti-Sora smirked and licked Riku's blood off its claws. Then it crouched down and disappeared into the ground. Riku looked around for it-but then realized that Anti-Sora left the hallway and was going towards Roxas' room. 'Damn!' was his only thought as he limped towards the sumbering boy's room.

* * *

  
_The moments died, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

* * *

Roxas felt like he was dreaming. As if everything that happened to him-Axel leaving him, the beating by Xemnas and Sai'x-was only a dream. A horrible nightmare that is ending soon. But as his other self told him, "Nightmares don't get better. They only get worse, and there's nothing positive that can be said about it. So cling to whatever light you have, because you're going to experience something really, really bad."

And Sora was right. Because not only is Anti-Sora on his way to Roxas' room, but Xemnas has decided to 'visit' Roxas. Not that he knows any of this. Because if he did, then he would know that his life is going to-

* * *

_This battered room I've seen before_

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

* * *

He could feel a pending doom. He could feel that someone was going to die. Maybe he could smell it, but he's not Zexion. Besides, his nose is broken, so he can't really _smell _anything, can he?

He tries to move his hand, but he can't-it was broken in the mist of his beating. But he tries to anyway. He wills with his being that his hand moves, but will alone can't do much when one's body his battered and bruised. He'll settle with a finger moving, and that works-for only a couple seconds.

His body begins to feel the beating. All the punches that were served, the kicks that were given, and the impacts of Claymore meeting his skin, scratching it with its extendable claws. He tries to get his body to move, even a little, but it doesn't budge.

But he can hear someone coming, walking up to his cage. He wants to yell for help, but he knows that no one will. So he just lays there, accepting the beating that he knows will come.

'_Why me? What did I do…? What can I do to help…? To prevent their plans from coming true and (bleeping) Roxas_?'

His cage opens and he can't hear someone talking to him, all he hears is the cries of despair from his best friend, and the fact that he knows he can't help him doesn't help.

* * *

_With my last breath I'm choking,_

_Will this ever end?_

* * *

'This scent… It's so familiar.'

Zexion sniffs the air around him, trying to catch the fading scent. It was brief, but it almost smelled like Xemnas. But he wasn't supposed to on Destiny Islands, he was supposed to be at the World that Never Was. So couldn't have been him, right? But what if it really was him? What would he be doing here? Would he go after Roxas again? Or is he going after the Keyblade Wielders?

"…xy? Zexy? Hey Zexion, are you okay? Hey! Snap out of it! What are you doing?! We're in a tree! Hey!!"

Zexion snapped out of the scent's enchantment. He looks down to see Demyx holding him with worried eyes by the waist. He looked around him and saw that he on the edge of the tree branch they were sitting on, threatening to jump off of it.

"Come on, Zexy! I'm sure you smelled something interesting, but that doesn't mean you have to go after it! Please get off the edge!"

But somehow Demyx's words weren't really reaching him. He heard them, yet he couldn't _comprehend them_. He tilted his head to the side slightly and wiggled out of Demyx's grip.

The scent was back, and this time it was stronger than before. He had to find out where it was coming from. It seemed like it was _calling_ him, telling him to follow it. And he had to _answer_ it.

So he jumped off the tree branch, despite Demyx telling him not to.

* * *

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

* * *

"Interesting. Very, very interesting. It seems as if everything is going according to plan."

Needless to say, Vexen was very, _very_ pleased. No one was there to bother him while he was in the lab, no one told him what to do, and no one tried to correct his nonexistent mistakes. And the plan he thought up was going quite smoothly.

Although he didn't plan on Number 6 becoming attracted to Number's scent, it still worked perfectly. It got him away from Number 9, and that's all that matters. But he wonders why Number 1's scent attracted Number 6 so much. It normally wouldn't have this effect-maybe Number 1 did something to heighten the effects of his scent? No, no. Because if that was the case, then Number 7 would be all over him, not here letting his Berserker side beat his experiment senseless. So what…?

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter much to me. So long as my plan succeeds, then I could care less of what Number 1 did to his scent." He says as goes to his room.

Maybe he should have wondered why there was no one bothering him. Or possibly why Xemnas' scent attracted Zexion so much. Or even why Xemnas' scent hasn't attracted Sai'x. But too bad he ponder these things, because if he did, he would have gone back to his lab. And in his lab he would have been safe, because when Sai'x goes berserk without Xemnas around to control him, he stays that way. And _anyone _in his way meets an unfortunate end.

* * *

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

* * *

So what do you think? Is it worth the wait? I'm sorry if it took too long to update! Please forgive me!

-With love, Ranchdressing


	8. Chapter 8

**I Only See You by Ranchdressing**

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! To me it seemed kinda slow, but to you people that liked it, thank you! I'd give you virtual cookies, but I don't have the time to virtually bake them. So you'll just have to settle with my thanks.

**Disclaimer**: You know damn well that I don't own these characters! If I did, then Riku would be called "Silver-haired Sex Demigod", Sora would be called "The Fuckable Uke", and AkuRoku would actually exist and be called the "Flames of Destiny"! And since none of this has happened, it's pretty safe to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Ok. The song I'm gonna put in this fic is **D-Tecnolife** by **UVERworld**. But I won't be putting the Japanese version in here; I'll put the English translation in. Why? Because I like it! And like always, I don't own this PWN-some song.

**Warning**: This chapter contains mentions of rape, torture, and horrible beatings. It won't be graphic because this fic is rated **T**, but rest assured, it is mentioned. Thank you for your time and patience.

* * *

_Injured with pain and sadness, _

_the you that cannot be healed_

* * *

"Oh man, oh man! This is really, really bad! Zexy please come back! Please!" Demyx yelled, reaching out to try and grab his friend's cloak. But his reaches were in vain because for some unexplained reason, his hands went _through_ the man. "What the-?!"

"Well now! That's something you don't see everyday!" Demyx turned around to find Xigbar floating above him, scratching his head in confusion. "What's up with our precious bookworm?"

"Xigbar… Please help! I don't know what the heck just happened to him! One minute he was watching Riku get his ass handed to him on a golden platter, the next he started spacing out! And suddenly he's on the edge of this branch! I don't know what's going thru his head right now!"

Xigbar looked at him surprised. "Really? Do you _really_ not know what's filling his thoughts, controlling his actions, and clouding his senses? Come on man! Think hard!" He floated down to Demyx's eye level. "Really try hard to think!"

Demyx looked down to where Zexion was walking slowly towards the building. He looked sadly at the way Zexion's body waved slightly with every step the man took and nearly teared up at the way Zexion's eyes went blank. "…Xemnas…"

Xigbar nodded his head and stood next to Demyx on the tree branch. He patted Demyx on the head and looked up at the sky. "Don't worry. If anything, you'll be here waiting for the man." He tilted his head a little to look at the blonde teen. "Unless, of course, you're going to go after him?"

* * *

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; _

_don't throw away your will to live_

* * *

"I need someone. No. This person needs me. This person is calling me, begging me to come to them. This person… sounds so familiar. But I don't know. Who is this person? Why is this person calling out to me?"

"_Don't worry, little one. Just ignore any and all voices that aren't mine. Do not trouble yourself the little things._"

The darkness on his skin tightened around him. The clawed hand that covers his eyes puts pressure on them. The bright yellow eye of his Darkness is the only thing he sees. He smiles and tries to reach for it.

"_No. Not yet. In due time, ok Sora?_"

A claw stops his hand and ties it down to his body. He feels what seem to be other claws, only these are smaller and more ferrous. He wants to see what's happening, but he knows that the Darkness will become upset with him. He doesn't want Riku or Roxas to be punished for what he's done. He doesn't want his Darkness to conquer Roxas, nor does he want it to cause Riku harm.

But he knows that you can't always have what you want. No matter how much you will for it to occur.

_Your hand that I held..._

_Will we lose it someday?_

He feels his body being carried by those little claws, and wonders where he's being taken to this time. Last time he was taken to Roxas' area, where he had to sit there and watch as his Darkness tore into the teen's body as he raped him endlessly. He couldn't do anything as the teen's eyes filled with pain, betrayal, and worse of all, lifelessness.

_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile_

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

When the Darkness left the area, he had rushed over to Roxas. He tried asking the teen over and over if he was alright, but there was no sound. He could say nothing, and he could see that Roxas was on the verge of fading into nothingness. So he tried using the magic he learned from Merlin, but nothing happened.

"We're…in your…head, stupid. Of course…nothing is gonna…happen. Just try and…forget. Be…cause what you…see here…will seem like a…dream." Roxas had told him this before the teen passed out. And when he passed out, his area appeared to have vanished, leaving nothing but pure darkness. "Please…Sora, be…wary of the…dark. It's still…here. It's just…waiting…"

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you_

* * *

**"Roxas…"**

"Huh?"

**"Come on, wake up. I need your help with something."**

"With what? Wait, who are you?"

**"Does it matter? It didn't before, when you first got the wounds. You trusted me then, so I need you to trust me now."**

"What? When I first got…what wounds?"

**"You're hopeless. He was right, you **_**are**_** Blank with a capital B. Think about a week back. You got hurt, and the wounds went away, correct?"**

"Huh? …Oh yeah. I did get hurt somehow. Are you going to tell me how it happened? Or are you just going to beat around the bush?"

**"…"**

"I knew it. You're not going to tell me anything, huh?"

**"…Promise me you won't get upset."**

"What?"

**"Just do it."**

"Uh, ok. I won't get upset."

**"…Very well. You got those wounds because he wanted you to have proof that he is still alive. He wanted more than to show you that still exists, and that you aren't as alone as you assume you are."**

"Who? Who wanted me to know?!"

**"If I tell you, you'll try to do something. And in your current state, that is impossible. So therefore, just trust my words and take comfort in the fact that he is even able to communicate with you. Do you understand, Roxas?"**

"…To tell you the truth, not really. But I'm really tired, can I sleep? Or will that be bad?"

**"Heh. You tell me. Will it be bad to sleep in a hospital where your Somebody has—I can't say."**

"Has what? What's wrong with Sora? Please tell me!"

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like" you can't smile" or" you hate people"_

**"Did you not hear me? I cannot tell you. I am forbidden from doing so. But please, don't make that face."**

"Face? What face? It's really dark, and I can't really see anything."

**"That is because I am only allowed near you in the dark. I cannot be with you in times of light or Twilight. It is a rule I must follow."**

"A rule…? What kind of rule? Who are you, anyway?"

**"It appears that I have spoken too much. Please, rest and sleep. I will do my best to protect you in the shadows."**

"…In the shadows? But there are no shadows here. …Right?"

"**Please, sleep. Relax yourself, okay? That's right. Close your eyes, and dream…"**

A shadowed figure stood over the unconscious teen. It grabbed the nurse's heart from being stabbed completely through with Oblivion. As she turned around, in her final moment she saw what seemed to be a teen with green hair and sharp brown eyes shake his head in a disappointed manner at her. Then her world went black.

"_**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**_

_**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**_

_**Like a rusted person**_**"**

* * *

_It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another_

_You said you could live on your own._

* * *

Riku tried his hardest to make it to Roxas' room before Anti-Sora did. He wanted to make sure that what Sora told him wouldn't come true. He wanted to make sure that Roxas was safe, and what happened to the poor teen wouldn't occur again.

'I know for a fact that Sora…wouldn't want Anti-Sora to get Roxas. After all, that damn thing is really, really possessive. He won't let anyone have Sora, not even Roxas.'

He began to cough up blood and fell against a wall.

"This position feels familiar. But where have I been in it before? …Oh yeah. When Sora and I started going out, Anti-Sora was not in the least bit pleased about it. How long did he hit me until…I got his…approval?"

He started to close his eyes as he felt the darkness overtake his sight. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he felt his body going numb.

'This…feeling. I felt…this way…before. But…where…?'

"Sora…I'm sorry. But it looks like I can't go on. I hope that you snap out of it in time to save Roxas…"

His world is starting to black, and his final sight is a person with red eyes and raven black hair. His final thoughts on Sora…

* * *

_Just with the usual kind words_

_You ache to a point where I cannot reach you_

* * *

"_Sora…I'm sorry. But it looks like I can't go on…_"

Those words ring loud and clear. They bring forth remembrance, and they forth a single word to his lips:

"Riku…"

The Darkness within him is not pleased. At all.

* * *

_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness_

_Do you remember?_

_By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others_

_Drive your life_

* * *

Demyx raced after Zexion, calling his name over and over. But it seemed as if no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to reach the man. So he decided to use some water to at the very least slow him down.

"_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed_

_Don't say words like "you can't smile" or "you hate people"_

_Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning_

_So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize."_

The water began to surround Zexion and started to hold him down. But for some reason, the water started turning black.

"Is this Zexy's ability? No…this isn't his. I think this might be-"

"Hey kiddo! How you holdin' up? Need a helping hand?"

Demyx turned his head and saw Xigbar leaning against a wall. The gunner leaned up towards the sky and started laughing. Demyx, greatly confused, looked up as well and saw nothing but the sky.

"Are you high?! There's nothing funny about—oh no! Zexy! Get back here!"

He began chasing the wet man, while trying to summon some water clones to slow Zexion down. But suddenly, it seemed as if the world became black. He heard from somewhere far an "Uh oh!", but he couldn't quite place its location.

"_How can I see the meaning of Life?_

_Disappearing, you're the only…_"

He heard a voice from somewhere far away, but once again, he couldn't find its location. He almost strained his ears when he felt someone hug him from behind. He tried to turn around to find out who's holding him, but his body wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry. But you must stay here. You must remain safe. I will not allow you to follow any further."

"What are you-"

"Don't speak. Just understand that I must go. I will be back, so don't worry about that."

Demyx suddenly found himself being dropped in what appeared to be a lot of hands that were reaching out. 'I think that these hands are people that Zexy never let get…' His body felt heavy as the hands latched on to him, consuming his energy and absorbing his body. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, but he had no energy to struggle against the hands. He allowed sleep to overtake him, unaware that Zexion was holding him the entire time to ensure the hands of Lexion didn't completely kill the boy.

"Heh. If that were me, would you give me the same special treatment?"

"…"

"Alright. Give em' to me. I'll take care of the kid. You go on to Xemnas, alright?"

Zexion bent down to take a final look at the sleeping boy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't want to tell Xigbar, but he's trying to prevent Demyx from the same fate as Axel. He's taking all the beating that Demyx is supposed to receive from Xemnas, and that's why his body seems much weaker now than before he was killed by RepRiku.

_So you will not break, you distance yourself from me_

_Don't say words like "you can't smile" or "you hate people"_

He created a portal and gave Demyx a last look.

_Now it's by and by, _

_Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased;_

"_Don't throw away your will to live._" Xigbar shouted.

Zexion looked at Xigbar and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"_You'd better forget everything. Remember…your different Life?_" Xigbar sighed. "_You'd better forget everything. Remember…though, we cannot return._"

Zexion turned back towards the portal and went through without a second thought.

* * *

_Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday._

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is part one of the two part conclusion!

And please, for my sake, don't kill me because I killed Riku. His death is very important to the story's ending!

Oh and, don't worry about the two men that showed up in front of Roxas and Riku. They are minor and unimportant, and happen to be my muses Yuri and Rion. They somehow worked their way into my story, and well, this is the result.

-With Love, Ranchdressing

even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything


End file.
